


Pack Signs

by Supernova95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles a necklace... yup that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Signs

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt on Tumblr asking for Derek giving Stiles a necklace that's the sign of his pack and then stiles trying to hide it from everyone.
> 
> Enjoy.

If there was something Stiles expected to come out of his Thursday night, it was definitely not being backed into a wall by Derek- well so maybe that he did expect, this was Derek they were talking about- and given wodge of bright pink tissue paper.

Derek glared until Stiles took the small package and unwrapped it. It was an understatement to say that he was surprised at what fell out.

“A triskelion?” Stiles asked, holding the necklace in front of his face. He smiled slightly...well it was more like his face lit up, and no, nope, there was no blush on his cheeks.

“I thought it was appropriate, it’s the sign of my pack.” Derek replied. His gaze was set on Stiles’ shoes, as though he expected rejection. 

“The sign of your pack?” Stiles whispered, cradling the necklace in his hands, before his eyes snapped to Derek’s, that were still concentrating on his shoes. “You want me to be a part of your pack?”

He could have sworn Derek flinched as he said it.

“I know, I’m being stupid, why would you ever want to be a part of my pack?” His words struck a chord with Stiles, yes Derek definitely wanted him to become part of his pack...but there was something more, a longing that Stiles couldn’t place. “Especially since you’ve got Scott... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come... I’ll-” Stiles cut him off,

“For somebody who’s supposedly an Alpha you can be such an oblivious idiot.” Stiles smiled as Derek finally tipped his head up to meet his gaze.

“You want to be part of my pack?” The disbelief was painfully obvious in his voice. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me, you know the ADHD teenager with an affinity for research and no brain to mouth filter.” Stiles confessed and yes that was definitely a smile, well a small lift at the side of Derek’s lips; but that totally counted!

“I guess I’m not the only oblivious idiot in the room then, am I?” Derek was in his space, and not the normal  _looming over you as I push you into a wall_ space either, this was far more intimate. 

Or it at least felt intimate.

Derek seemed only to notice when Stiles’ breath hitched because suddenly it was like he was snapping out of some sort of trance and backing away from Stiles in an almost startled manner.

Stiles really didn’t do well in awkward silences; you know with his non existent brain to mouth filter and all and this was as good a time as ever to head on home.

“I’ll just be going then...”

“Yeah, I’ll see you at the next pack meeting.” And damn if that didn’t make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

-

“What’s that?” Scott practically interrogated the next day over lunch.

“What’s what?” Stiles replied as he surreptitiously hid the necklace in his pocket, he really didn’t want to find out how Scott would react to Stiles being in Derek’s pack.

“I could have sworn you were wearing a necklace.” 

“What? A necklace? Nope, there is no necklace around my neck, no suree, no necklace here.”

“Right...” Scott said skeptically, he cocked his head and took a long sniff of Stiles, “Did you take too much Adderall this morning?”

A blush swept over Stiles’ cheeks, thankfully Scott makes his excuses up for him, because yes he had taken too much Adderall that morning; he was distracted by thoughts of one extremely hot Alpha. 

“Yeah, I did. Hey don’t look at me like that, I was really distracted this morning... it’s not like it’ll kill me” Scott whines, he actually whines.

“It might. I was talking to my mom about it; long term use of Adderall has some horrible side effects... and I just worry about you.”

Stiles is sure he looks guilty. “I know Bro, I’ll try not to do it again, kay?” Scott nods, 

“And make sure you ask your doctor for an alternative.”

Stiles grins, but rolls his eyes at his friend. “Anything for you mother!”

Lunch descends into some sort of chaos or name calling, pestering, laughing and weekend plans, and Stiles’ secret was safe.

-

“You didn’t tell them.” Derek states as he clambers through Stiles’ window that night. Stiles just snorts,

“Of course I didn’t tell them. What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey Scott, you know how you’re my best friend and everything, yeah well I seem to have fallen in love with the slightly more tall and broody Alpha of Beacon Hills and have accepted a proposal to join his pack, no hard feelings, right?’ like that’ll go down well...” He tapered off after noticing Derek’s wide eyed expression. “Hello, earth to Sourwolf...” Stiles said, waving a hand in front of the older man’s face “I mean, not that I’m complaining at this sudden show of emotion, but mind telling why you’ve suddenly gone all shocked statue on me?” The way Derek shook his head out of shock was almost comical in nature, his responding growl was not. “Okaaaaay Sourwolf is not in the answering mood, backing off slowly.”

“You said you have fallen in love with me.” Derek said after a couple of minutes of silence.

It was Stiles’ turn to go bug eyed. “Oh, oops, did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.”

“Oh... well, I mean, if you don’t feel the same way that’s cool, I mean, of course you don’t feel the same way who could ever want me-” Stiles was cut off as Derek kissed him.

Derek kissed him,  _Derek was kissing him!_  Stiles may have squeaked in a very un-manly manner, momentarily freezing as Derek’s lips met his, before sighing and all but melting into the kiss.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered, leaning in so their foreheads touched.

“Yes?” Their gaze met.

“Shut up.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, “Okay.” Before Derek leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
